The white Emperor
by Uchiha Yumi
Summary: A series of Byakuyacentred drabbles. Ratings and contents may greatly change. Yaoi included. 10th chapter up: RenBya
1. Of flash and blush

_**THE WHITE EMPEROR**_

**General Summary: **A series of Byakuya-centred drabbles. Ratings and contents may greatly change. Yaoi included.

**Special thanks:** A special thank to Lilya-chan and FunnyNeko, for reading and correcting all of my nasty stuff.

**Average Rating: **T

**Disclaimer:** Seriously…I'd like Byakuya to own me, more than me to own him…(dreamy sigh)

**Notes:** English is not my native tongue. Please tell me about my mistakes!

And I'm not good at writing about Bleach.

Ok, answers to a few questions:

_When will you update new drabbles?_ Whenever I have one. I basically started this collection to get rid of some ideas killing me, but given that I have (many) other stories going on, I can't guarantee quick updates on this.

_Do you accept requests/challenges?_ Yes, I do – as long as it sounds plausible and I like the item you're asking me, I will be very pleased to grant your wishes. Don't ask me to be quick, though!

Moreover, I'll try to make it not just sex/pairings, but also some introspection. It'll depend greatly on my inspiration, though.

**Author:** Uchiha Yumi

**Title:** Of flash and blush

**Genre: **General, slightly romance.

**Rating:** T

**Parings:** Byakuya x Yoruichi

**Main Characters: **Kuchiki Byakuya, Shinhouin Yoruichi

_Set during Byakuya's adolescence_

_**Of flash and blush**_

He raised his head from the pillow to catch a glimpse of a tanned body barely covered in a white towel gracefully sitting on the other side of the mattress.

The dim light of a bed-side lamp cast a pale aura on her dark skin, her long, purple hair shining with the last drops of water trapped among those soft locks.

Kuchiki Byakuya deeply inhaled in the morning air, slowly rolling on his left side to have a better sight of that beautiful body.

His action, however, didn't go unnoticed. Shinhouin Yoruichi briefly smiled, bending over to distractedly collect some scattered clothes.

"You're finally awake, Byakuya-ko"

He opened his mouth to reply something, but just then a sudden concern took over his mind, his eyes slightly widening in worry

"Did…did I oversleep?" his horrified voice resounded in the silent bedroom.

The woman shortly chuckled, turning to look at him from above her shoulder.

"No. It's barely 6"

A sigh of relief escaped the boy's lips, a faint blush spreading over his cheeks as he realised the low act he had indulged into. Yoruichi laughed again, loosening the towel around her bosom to wear her bra. How cute he was, those flustered cheeks at the same time matching and contrasting with his raven hair and pale skin.

Byakuya quickly turned to the other side, his blush deepening as he caught a quick glance of her breasts again, his hands tingling in remembering the pleasant and unexpected feeling of sensing those round mounds under his inexperienced touch.

"Ano…aren't we training today, Yoruichi-san?" his tone was a little shaky.

She raised up from the bed to slip into her panties. Then, leisurely, she tied up her long locks in a high ponytail, turning towards the young boy and widely grinning

"I thought we had trained enough tonight, Byakuya-ko. I must admit you were quite skilled to be a novice"

His whole body seemed to tense for a brief moment, his long hair draped over his face and probably covering some over-flushed cheeks. The noble boy took a couple of deep breaths, evidently struggling to coherently voice some apologies for non-existent sins.

"I…Yoruichi-san…" his mouth lingered open for a brief moment, his eyes clutched in search of the proper word or some divine inspiration.

However, his thoughts were promptly shaken off by soft lips suddenly pressed against his own.

He gasped, not daring to look at her.

She was fast, wasn't she? A real goddess.

'_The goddess of flash…'_

The kiss seemed to deepen for a moment, her tongue tracing the shape of his upper lip, slowly.

"I'll wait for you at the training ground. I expect you to be ready in half an hour"

And, as soon as it began, the warm feeling was already over.

When Kuchiki Byakuya opened his eyes, just an half-opened door was there to indicate Shinhouin Yoruichi had been there.

_Owari_


	2. There's no two alike

**Author:** Uchiha Yumi

**Title:** There's no two alike

**Genre: **Angst, slightly romance

**Rating:** T

**Parings:** Byakuya x Rukia

**Main Characters: **Kuchiki Byakuya, Kuchiki Rukia

Here another drabble.  
Please, review and tell me about my eventual mistakes.

And remember,I'm opened to eventual suggestions, requests, etc. as long as I like them.

Yumi-chan

_**There's no two alike**_

They weren't alike.

Though the similarities in their bodies were astounding, Kuchiki Byakuya learned they weren't comparable at all.

Actually, it had probably been evident from the beginning, since the harsh hands of fate ha ripped one from his arms just to throw the other in his life a mere year later.

But, differently from what his early thoughts had been, Rukia had proved to be much more than a blurry likeness of her older sister.

The point was, he had never figured out her suffering from being caged into the memory of a dead woman she had barely known, her every single action being judged and measured according to that unreachable and unchangeable model.

Kuchiki Byakuya had never thought of it.

Until a warm day of spring, when taking a walk in the gardens of the mansion, he had spotted his adopted sister sitting on Hisana's favourite bench and enjoying the timid heat of the April sun.

For a brief moment his mind seemed to be brought back to 15 years before, when, coming home from work, he used to spend his spare time pleasantly chatting with his wife under the shadows of their cherry trees.

But, as soon as this breath-taking moment of reminiscence faded, the evidence of reality hardly hit him.

That girl couldn't be Hisana.

She had nothing in common with her. It were small things to form the abyssal gap between the two of them, but they were still there and they couldn't go unnoticed.

The glint in her eyes, the way her hand was resting in her lap, the intricate knot of her obi tending to shift towards her left side. She couldn't be his deceased wife.

Hisana would never lick her lips in such a hinting manner, nor would let her mouth hang slightly open for a moment, inhaling the flowery scented air.

Rukia just had a small flame burning continuously under her skin, no matter how hard she tried to smother it with politeness and elegance. If one was the cool water rinsing your face in the morning, the other was a taunting blaze prickling your body and causing you to be wary.

He never failed to feel it deep inside of his inner core whenever he found himself staring at her, setting him on fire whenever their lips met, bodies touched, hand stroked and probed.

And, every time her tongue was the first to plunge into his mouth, every time she rolled over to ride him and her icy lips eagerly devoured everything he had to offer, he simply thought it was impossible.

They weren't alike.

It was actually foolish to think it.

_Owari_


	3. Always like that

**Author:** Uchiha Yumi

**Title:** Always like that

**Genre: **Romance, slightly angst

**Rating:** M

**Parings:** Renji x Byakuya

**Main Characters: **Kuchiki Byakuya, Abarai Renji

_**Always like that**_

It was always like that.

The buildings of the Sixth Division were nearly desert – it was midday, after all, every other Shinigami was taking a deserved break for lunch. Every other Shinigami but the heads of the Squad, obviously.

Kuchiki-taichou sighed, his head thrown back against his chair as his whole body shook and quivered with a mad spasm. His mouth, exactly like every other time, was hanging open in a soundless scream broken in many, frantic, breathless pants.

It was always like that, but that didn't mean it had always _been_ like that.  
Not quite at least.

Not until a certain red-head had come into his life, crashing everything else he knew just to give it a new shape and meaning. Not until their rivalry had slowly turned into something wholly different and their battles had moved from the field and training-grounds of the Sereitei into the more suitable and enjoyable folds of a soft futon.

The nobleman gasped and let out a low moan. His slim hips faintly jerked to try and earn more of that delightful, hot bliss. For a brief moment he could sense Renji's mouth curling into a soft smirk around him, tenderness and mock enchantingly mixed up in that simple gesture. The following instant his big hands moved up along the black-haired man's thighs, taunting every single inch of bare skin with their burning touch, pressing every right spot – like always.

Byakuya couldn't help but arch his back, his slim fingers curled around the armrests of his chair.

If only he could find the courage to beg for more…

If only he could find the strength to let it all out and scream…

"R-Renji…" he whispered instead, hesitantly, his eyes clamped shut in shame and pleasure.

But Abarai-fukutaichou had now learned it, how to read in his unsaid words. His motions sped up and increased, the younger man's lips and tongue avidly taking possession of all of him, raising him up to the edge of Heaven until Byakuya could feel like reaching the stars with his fingers.

"Renji…" he whispered again, more firmly, as he climbed down that mountain of bliss, struggling to collect every single heavy breath and the right words to say…the right things to tell him…

But then again, Renji had learned it. He delicately pulled back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and leaning to comb the sweaty locks of his Captain forehead, an unimagined gentleness in his every, tiny movement.

It was always like that. Now he would murmur some tender word, help him wearing his hakama again and then close into the bathroom for some moments, alone. There was no point in denying, Byakuya knew what Renji was going to do. And he couldn't help but feeling selfish for taking every time and never giving.

It was always like that. But was it the rightful way?

"You're so beautiful like this…Kuch-" the red-head paused and looked up to meet his lover's eyes, his voice nothing but a breath "Byakuya…"

No, it wasn't. He loved Renji. He felt for him.

How could he allow him to think it was just for his own pleasure? How could he let him believe his icy mask couldn't be melted?

When Abarai-fukutaichou pulled back and handed him his sash, Kuchiki Byakuya dragged him forward and gently pressed his lips against Renji's own.

The did make love. But they had never kissed before.

_Owari_

Please, don't kill me for the lack of originality in the title of this one…


	4. Behind blue eyes

**Author:** Uchiha Yumi

**Title:** Behind Blue Eyes

**Genre: **Angst

**Rating:** K+

**Parings:** In reality, none. Somewhat Byakuya x Hisana.

**Main Characters: **Kuchiki Byakuya, Kuchiki Hisana, a nurse.

Dedicated to:_ Tharuka, BlackGeta, Yuume Li, Kawaii Eyez and Honto.Kawaii.Neko-chan_

Why? Simply because, I want to be honest, being Kuchiki Byakuya my favourite character, I was waiting a little bit more…feedback from this series (dejected sigh) – so I thought the brave ones who reviewed needed a sort of "reward".

Ok, here another drabble – I hope it will "score" somewhat better.

If you have any requests, please, send them now – University will start soon and I don't know how much spare time I'll have on my side.

Yumi-chan

_**Behind Blue Eyes**_

"_But my dreams, they aren't as empty  
As my conscious seems to be…"_

Behind Blue Eyes – Limp Bizkit

_Set after the betrayal_

Kuchiki Byakuya sat upright on his hospital bed, his blue eyes distractedly glancing out of the window. He liked high places, he liked to see how everything looked insignificant and small, how every object seemed to find the right place and the right dimension in the ensemble of the universe.

He watched people keeping on rushing back and forth in the Sereitei, just as if nothing ever happened. And still, it was just seven days before. Seven days since the whole Soul Society had been shaken by what could be considered the worst crisis they had ever faced.

The Captain shifted slightly, his healing wounds itching beneath the silky bandages wrapped around his body, and winced the tiniest bit, indulging in that act just because of the awareness to be completely alone in the room.

He hated hospitals. He hated everything concerning medicines, doctors, illnesses.

It wasn't like he was scared of it all – his noble status wouldn't allow it anyway. Just, whenever he found himself face to face with this, every smell, every taste, every movement constantly reminded him of…_her_.

'_Hisana…'_

His was the one to take care of her, in the very end.

He could have instructed one of his many servants, but he didn't. He wanted to spend with her any second left, everything looking far too precious to make it go to waste.

It didn't matter how hard it hurt deep into his heart to see her so harmless and weak and how quickly she was slipping away between his fingers, he would always hold her hand tightly, support the back of her head and bring the glass to her lips whenever she needed to drink, stay awake and keep her company during her sleepless nights.

Kuchiki Byakuya never cared about his own sufferance. He was a strong man, he could endure it.

But then, in a mockingly sunny day of early spring, she was gone, flown away forever, a flower dying when everything else around was blooming.

It was in that moment that he understood it.

He wasn't strong. He was nothing like that.

All of his courage and might were lying within the frail body of that little woman, in her tender words, her cherished smile and caring habits.

For the first time in his long life, Kuchiki Byakuya felt lost.

It was absurd. Everything else in the world seemed to go on normally and no one else noticed of his inner sorrow.

Was he so…alone?

Time, willingly or not, heals many wounds, they say.

But, in the nobleman's case, not even the soothing bliss of time flowing could help him wholeheartedly. He had to sacrifice his feelings for it. He had to hide everything under a thicker and thicker mask of iciness, detached manners, senseless and constrictive rules.

That's why he hated hospitals. Because every single time everything he had built to protect his wounded self seemed to quiver menacingly, threatening to shatter and destroy every strive he made to keep himself together.

"Kuchiki-taichou, it's time for your-"

The man abruptly turned around, that sudden and unexpected presence making him startle.

How could he not notice such a clear reiatsu approaching? Was he so lost in his thoughts?

A nurse had entered the room and was staring at him with wide eyes, a white tray with his medicines in her hands. She blushed a bit and vainly opened and closed her mouth a couple of times before a tiny voice could come out again.

"Kuchiki-taichou…you are…_crying_?" she asked, hesitantly, head bowed in fear and reverence in front of such a noble and mighty man.

Without even being aware of it, his hand slightly brushed his own cheek. When his fingertip caught the sensation of something wet, Byakuya felt his heart missing a beat.

He cleared his throat, lightly.

"I forgot to take my pills today"

He paused for a moment, his usually royal tone now coming out of his lips almost strangled, as if filtered through a knot of sadness.

"It's just the pain" he spoke again in the end "Just the pain…"

And deep inside of himself, he knew he wasn't completely lying.

_Owari_


	5. Different views

**Author:** Uchiha Yumi

**Title:** Different views

**Genre:** Humour, somewhat "romance".

**Rating:** T

**Parings:** Renji x Byakuya

**Main Characters: **Kuchiki Byakuya, Abarai Renji.

**Notes:** Renji's POV. Possibility of being turned into a longer one-shot if ideas come…

Ok, another Renji x Byakuya – this time more on the comic side, though.

Still waiting for more feedback and eventual requests.

Yumi-chan

_**Different views**_

Marriage was the grave of love.

And sex, of course.

Abarai Renji was getting to know how true that statement was.  
Not that he actually was married – and, anyway, he couldn't – but still, being in a relationship with someone for over 10 years, in the long run had pretty much quenched his overwhelming fantasy and creativity in bed.

And the fact his partner was actually Kuchiki Byakuya, didn't help much, truth to be told.

Ok, rewind.

It didn't help _at all_.

It wasn't like he didn't feel for his Captain – Hell if he did, that man was too damn sexy for his own (and sometimes even Renji's) good, just…as lovely and attractive as he appeared, he still was a creature of habits.

_So_ many habits.

A cup of vanilla-scented tea twenty minutes before heading to sleep, ointments and creams to treat his hair every morning, rose's oil for his hands and body, white, silken sheets in his futon, two hot baths every day…

Honestly, Renji wouldn't be surprised if, sooner or later, Kuchiki Byakuya would come up with the idea of having sex in fixed days and hours. Or, better still, to hire a servant to undress him, given that, behind that icy and noble mask, was hiding the most lazy and indolent person around the whole Soul Society. And if Byakuya wouldn't prove him wrong every time it was his turn to be top, the poor red-head would seriously think spoon-feeding wasn't just for some erotic game.

Meh, how far were the days of clothes scattered around the room every time they met, the times when he sucked his Captain off hiding under his desk and they ended up making love on the floor of their office…

No, they needed a diversion.

"Yo, Byakuya…" Renji turned his head towards the older man, his hands still folded beneath it and body leisurely sprawled on his lover's futon.

"Mmmm?" He didn't even raise his gaze and just kept on pouring oil on his own arms, delicately massaging his skin while sitting cross-legged on the other side of the mattress.

Abarai-fukutaichou sighed and sat up, knitting his brows "What 'bout doin' a bit a' RP in bed, next time?"

"RP?" the black-haired shinigami simply asked, still completely absorbed in his action.

"Well….yeah…ya know…Role-Playing…" he lowered his tone, trying to sound more sensual "I play a role…ya play another role…"

"Uhm…sure" was the other's short reply.

"Sure?" Renji raised a brow in wonder, his throbbing hope nearly seeping in his voice.

"Yeah. What about I play your Taichou and you play my Fukutaichou?" Byakuya finally raised his eyes to look at his companion.

The red-head dejectedly shook his head, collapsing back on the soft mattress with a sturdy thud, one arm dramatically draped over his face.

If they really needed a diversion, Abarai-fukutaichou realized, it wouldn't have happened that day.

_Owari_


	6. Black, Red and Orange

**Author:** Uchiha Yumi

**Title:** Black, Red and Orange

**Genre:** General, deep thinking

**Rating: **T

**Parings:** Ichigo x Renji x Byakuya

**Main Characters: **Kuchiki Byakuya, Abarai Renji, Kurosaki Ichigo

I thought I'd update later this time, but tomorrow I'll have my entrance test at University and I'm pretty sure I'm gonna fail it, so I decided to update this story and hope for some new reviews to cheer up my day! Anyway, I was pretty in a "aestethic" mood when this came out - it's rather poetic, nothing very graphic. I kinda like it.

Please, R & R!

Dedicated to: _**The Library Angelus**_ because she reviewed three chappies in a row - I'm very happy you liked it!

Yumi-chan

_**Black, Red and Orange**_

_**- Silk, Velvet and Cotton- **_

Strength attracted strength, power attracted power.

Kuchiki Byakuya had always been deeply respectful of everything radiating might, everything possessing some strong and honourable appearance.  
His inner, carnal love always tended to seek that, like a thirsty dried flower longs for the smooth pleasure of some fresh, rinsing water.

Looking for the gorgeousness and glowing of power and savouring it for all it was worth.

It was a finer form of art. Finer than painting, writing or writing the beauty itself – the two different experiences divided by the same gap parting the hungry pilgrim just staring wondrously at the most exquisite foods and the one letting his senses completely slip into them, tasting every single bit with growing excitation.

Dominating the supreme might and power was his subsequent duty, a secret, hidden mission bidding his soul to wrap himself completely into that silky feeling, sense his texture around his limbs but just to slowly but steadily take control of it all.

That's why he firstly fell in love with Abarai Renji. All that raw, untamed, fierce amount of liquid red strength pulsating into his toned and sturdy body, unleashing Byakuya's senses and numbing his spirit to the point of making it crave to bite that superb deliciousness as profoundly as possible.

He needed to tame it, he needed to feel it on his skin, to bend it until it started spilling in his black soul, tainting it with bloody little droplets of redness.

Black and red, the perfect combination of passion and death, life and quietness, body and soul.

Rubin locks melting and blending with raven strands on a soft pillow in the wonder of lovemaking, of joining two essences together to devour the pleasure of being one and powerful for the briefest moment.

But then, something inclined that wonderful balance.

Some magnificent, shining image of pure might and glory flashed into the noble Kuchiki's life, inebriating it with the loudness of one colour – orange, and the vividness of one name, Kurosaki Ichigo.

He had to be his. As soon as he had tasted the tiniest bit of such a deadening force, his body yearned and arched into it completely, wanting more and more of that pearl-like orange light to set his inner darkness of a fire, to grant him the honour of sensing it running down his veins, deeply.

His soul desired red and his body wanted orange.

The velvety blood and the refreshing sensation of cotton.

Totally different and yet both so desirably enchanting when sliding against pure silk.

The soft balance had to be restored.

His tearing needs needed to be soothed, both, together, in the same spiralling event shaking up every certainty and making everything blast out in a twirling vortex of red, black and orange, of velvet, silk and cotton.

Kuchiki Byakuya wanted both, in his bed.

He wanted personally witness the enormous and astounding possibilities of it all.

Orange and Red fighting for dominance – intense and thick the first, creeping slowly into your being while sudden and dripping the other, taking over your senses in the mere blink of an eye.

Red and Black, soothingly combining together again to recall the accustomed and restful sensations of something already tasted over and over again and even so, always extremely enjoyable.

Black and Orange, an odd pair of different ideas and concepts, the flavour of a newly revealed pattern, still full of mysteries and lacking habits, something able to tingle his soul from the very bottom and flood it up with excitement.

He wanted to get from them the fullest of their power, to feel all mighty and dominant in the moment in which they reached the peak of their pleasure, riding its waves as if he was sealing over the wide oceans of the whole universe.

Strength attracted strength, power attracted power.

And Kuchiki Byakuya could never have enough of it.

_Owari_


	7. Sacrifice

**Author:** Uchiha Yumi

**Title:** Sacrifice

**Genre: **General, a little poetic

**Rating: **K+

**Parings:** None

**Main Characters: **Kuchiki Byakuya, SenbonZakura

**Notes:** the Japanese words appearing in the end of the drabble are the names of the various forms of Byakuya's sword. ShiKai (first release): Chire, SenbonZakura – "Scatter, thousands of Cherry Blossoms" BanKai (final release): Chire, SenbonZakura Kageyoshi – "Scatter, thousands of Cherry Blossoms, brutal shadows".

Senkei – "Scene of the massacre", Shukei "Final scene" and Hakuteiken – "White, imperial sword" are the names of the three different stages of said BanKai.

Oh my gawd – I nearly had a heart attack when I realized I hadn't updated it in two months…(gasp)  
Anyway – here it is, a new chapter. I wrote it in August, but I couldn't update sooner because I publish one drabble just when I have another one ready.

**_Dedicated to_**:

**Wakisashi Girl** – for being honest, even if I can't agree completely with your comment. But I thank you for saying the other chapters were "splendid".

**The Library Angelus** – for being such a faithful reader. Thank you! (bows)

Yumi-chan

_**Sacrifice**_

The complex world of the Sereitei completely relied on the frail balance established between the two different incarnations of the spirit.

Shinigami and zanpakutou, the mind and the action, the wielder and the wielded – both inescapably wrapped together and, at the same time, as distanced as far away stars.

It was a mutual deal of reciprocated giving and taking, the scales of exchanges just slightly quivering before revealing, every single time, two perfectly identical weights on the plates.

_A dignified master for a dignified sword. _

And, exactly like every shinigami had his own needs and methods in a battle, every single zampakutou had its own requests and wishes to be grant.

Many needed to be tamed, to be fiercely fought and bent to show one's worth of their favours. Others preferred long years and decades of slow and careful acknowledgment, the bliss of time and experience concreting the pact of utter respect that had to be established.

But how do you tame a Goddess? How can you hope to have even the slightest bit of her attention, even over millions of centuries?

_Goddesses require worshipping. And worshipping requires sacrifices._

Kuchiki-taichou was well aware of it, his own, precious sword carrying the name of SenbonZakura, the Goddess of Hundredths of Cherry Blossoms, the mighty and cruel spirit of elegant destruction and silent Death.

Such a noble man for an even nobler weapon, both of them representing the highest peak of honour and royalty, the first one among the Shinigami and the second one among the Zanpakutou.

They were destined to be together, their comparable attitude and elegance meant to be complementary and lethal in battles.

_Swift petals twirling and dancing on a dark breeze._

Kuchiki Byakuya had knelt in front of such a prestigious gift, such benevolence she showed him, allowing him to make use of her immense and deadly power. He bowed his head, humbly, granting her his utmost respect.

_Respect alone, however, is something you give commoners. A Goddess is no commoner._

Something else was needed, something able to bound them deeper together, a carnal joining symbolizing his total will to be her faithful and prideful knight, brave and firm in his decisions, cold and uncaring like just who was enough worth of wielding such a superior spirit could and would righteously be.

_A sacrifice. Every year, to confirm your faith is something durable and strong, unable and unwilling to bend and crack under the blows of time and events._

A drop of his own red blood poured on the very first blossom of the oldest cherry tree of his garden.

Just a single, ruby droplet, completely consecrated to worship her poisonous elegance, to give her pride and nobility the rightful importance.

_ShiKai: Chire, SenbonZakura_

He would kneel down, bow in front of his sacrifice.

_BanKai: Chire, SenbonZakura Kageyoshi_

He would pray her spirit to talk to him and accept his humble proof of total faith, the tiniest payback for the hugest of endowments.

_Senkei, Shukei_

And he would feel, every year, her warm and toxic essence flowing inside of him in swift waves, his power would be rinsed and sheltered, brought to the highest levels of perfection.

_Hakuteiken – wings of pure Angel, a Goddess tending her hand to you._

_The white Emperor – and all your wishes shall be granted, Kuchiki Byakuya._

_Owari_


	8. Terrestrial Mysteries

**Author:** Uchiha Yumi

**Title:** Terrestrial Mysteries

**Genre: **Stupid, pointless, supposedly funny

**Rating:** T - for sexual allusions.

**Parings:** None, really

**Main Characters: **Kuchiki Byakuya, Kurosaki Ichigo

Konnichiwa!  
Going through my reviews a few weeks ago, I noticed someone had wished for me to write a ByaIchi…so I said "Why not?" and I started working immediately. The fact is….that…I'M NOT ABLE TO!!! (cries) So, instead of a cute fluffy story, all that came out is this…shameful drabble. I hope you won't kill me.

**Dedicated to**: **_The Library Angelus_** – because she had wished for this pairing. Gomen ne…  
**_Gabe_** – thank you for practically flaming me. It helped me to surpass the average of two reviews for each chapter! Yay!

IMPORTANT!!! For **jwg676**** – **I didn't forget your request!!!It WILL be done. In January probably. I want it to be a good one, so I want to have some spare time and a free mind – and studying Japanese many hours every day doesn't help…

_**Terrestrial Mysteries**_

"Byakuya, you're truly a disaster…"

The nobleman glared at the orange haired boy in front of him. Did he call him by just his name?

He did. But Kuchiki-taichou just wouldn't try to kill him for once.

They were in the middle of some important…interaction. And there was no way he'd lose.

"Hand over instructions, since you feel more prepared than me, koso…" he replied, a hint of authority printed in his voice.

"Of course…" Kurosaki Ichigo replied, his voice just as mighty "First, you must check a few things to make sure it'll work properly"

The black-head nodded.

"Good. Now, just take the…the…." The young substitute shinigami closed his eyes as if to find some proper definition for the inexperienced man "well, that "thingie" over there and pull it until it becomes…at least twice as long"

"Twice as long…?" Kuchiki Byakuya inquired "Can it really stretch…that much?"

Ichigo just nodded, intensively looking at him.

Byakuya's slim fingers promptly found the suggested item and hesitantly pulled.

The orange-head couldn't help but chuckle a little "Don't worry, you won't hurt it and it won't hurt you"

Kuchiki Byakuya tried to glare whole-heartedly, but a little surprised gasp escaped his lips when he realized that ryoka boy was right.  
Now it was way longer than before!

Shaking that dumb expression of his face, he locked his gaze with the other boy's and waited for further directives.

"Now, make sure it's completely straight and pointing upwards – or least as upwards as it can, otherwise it might not work at all, or work horribly…"

Kuchiki-taichou obeyed, giving a few more (shy) touches to the thing. He'd surely have to properly wash and disinfect his hands afterwards – that stuff was …._greasy_.

"It's okay like that, Byakuya. Now…" he bent over and slammed another long unidentified object into the Captain's hand "push it in the hole, okay? Be careful this time – it's better not to kid with such things. My father always says that" Ichigo vaguely warned.

So Kurosaki Ichigo's father knew about such a thing too? Amazing.

He leaned on and started carefully looking for the "hole" the substitute shinigami had told him about. Kuchiki-taichou frowned a little – why did he have to stick that something he was holding in a hole? What kind of benefits could the whole thing gain from such an irrational action?

"Are you sure I have to do it like this, koso?"

Ichigo sighed, knowingly "Of course. You just take the long thingie and ….zaaaac! plug it deep in the hole like this. Oh, make sure it's really completely in…" he finished his little additional explanation by mimicking with his fingers what Byakuya had to do.

The man snorted, his noble pride utterly irritated by such a low-class action. However, he looked down again, searching for the passage, entrance or whatever it was that boy was talking about.

"C'mon, do you know what a "hole" is? Will it take you all day to find it?"

"Shut up"

Finally, after a few moments of throughout search, something probably recognizable as what Ichigo had hinted came in front of his eyes. Byakuya smirked.

Without further indecision he pushed the plug in the socket. Music started filling the room.

Kuchiki Byakuya looked in amazement at what he had done

"This thing you humans call "radio" is really amazing…"

_**o-O-o Owari o-O-o**_


	9. Happy Little Moments

**Author:** Uchiha Yumi

**Title:** Happy little moments

**Genre:** Romance, someone wishing for a male pregnancy

**Rating: **T

**Parings:** Renji x Byakuya

**Main Characters: **Kuchiki Byakuya, Abarai Renji

Alright – you can kill me. It took me FOREVER to update this series. Oh, well…I wrote it a century ago, but I simply forgot to update…

As usual – dedications: **RunAway Angels**: she's WONDERFUL!!! Oh my God, she offered to draw ByakuyaRenji stuff for me! Awww! (glomps and hugs) LOVE, YOU! And, folks out there – check her deviantArt account (standordie(dot)deviantart(dot)com) – it's really, REALLY worth it!

To** jwg676 **– because her story is taking me forever and it looks like I always update stuff and never her story. Fact is two things happened: first, my pc deleted THAT document. Second, it turned into a chaptered fiction…I'm halfway through the second chapter and I planned three of them, so, be faithful, time will come!

_**Happy Little Moments**_

Kuchiki Estate, early morning.

The large and shiny mirror was hung on the big wall of his private rooms. A slim and tall figure was standing in front of it, carefully checking his profile with a hand draped over his belly.

'_Nothing….Still nothing…' _he turned around a couple of times, to check the rest of his aristocratic body _'As if something like **that **could happen for real…'_

After a few moments of deep thought, the man frowned, sighing and dully smoothing the folds of his haori, finally tightening his obi with a regular, precise knot.

'_Quit daydreaming, it's useless…'_

"Mmm….'s there 'mething wrong, Bya-kun….?"

The sleepy voice of his lover distractedly came from the bed. The big boy rolled on his stomach and handfuls of red hair peeking from beneath the silken pillow

" 'gain in front of the mirror? No worries, ya didn't gain any weight, ya're a feather. As always…"

Byakuya lightly nodded "I know, Renji. It's just…." He glanced at the shiny surface in front of him and sighed again.

"Just…?"

The red-head raised up on his elbows to better look at him, a lump of soft cover comfortably tucked under his chin. He looked incredibly appealing, all languid and sprawled like that after a night of (wild) sex.

"Just…I'd like to have a child, Renji"

"…YOU WHAT?"

The reaction of his fukutaichou was rather…understandable. He should have known from the beginning. Kuchiki Byakuya wanting a baby? It couldn't be. Not in this world.

"…I guess it's the age. A man would like to…build a family, sooner or later, you know…"

The younger boy nodded, hugging his blanket even more tightly "….well, but…Byakuya…how? I mean….you're a boy…I'm a boy as well…Neither of us is…suited to…carry a baby…." He tried to explain, calmly.

"I've thought about that" the nobleman replied just as calmly.

"You did?" the look on Renji's face turned from surprised into shocked. Just what the Hell had gotten into his passionate and needy lover in the few – three – hours he had slept after their evening session? From a greedy bottom into a family man – was it possible in just 180 minutes or so?

"….we could ask Kurotsuchi-taichou to…render one of us suitable for pregnancy. He created his own daughter according to his tastes, so I guess it wouldn't be a problem to him to make a man able to carry a baby"

The red-head gasped, a dreadful feeling crawling into his mind "…BUT I DON'T WANT TO BE PREGNANT, BYAKUYA!"

"Who said it had to be you?"

Silence. Ominous silence.

Did Renji hear it right? Was Kuchiki Byakuya saying he wished to be…_pregnant_? Like a girl?

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Renji" the nobleman walked to his nightstand, nervously, and sat on his edge of the bed "In the end, I'm the one…being the "woman" in this relationship, right?" he concluded, blushing.

"Yes, but…" the lieutenant blinked, tilting his head to catch a glimpse of his companion's back "Ya know, 't's not the same as being _pregnant_. It's…well…different"

"I think I'm ready to have a child…"

Holy gawd, things were serious…incredibly serious…

"….Byakuya?" Renji sat up, wounding his arms around his lover's back  
"Yes?" the nobleman turned slightly so that he could look at the other man in the eye, his hand brushing a few lock away from that tattooed forehead.

"Just…where did'ya get this idea? I mean…ya never told me before…"

The Kuchiki heir helplessly shrugged "I have no clue. I just …felt it. When I looked at myself in the mirror, I tried to imagine how I could be with a big belly…" he murmured.

"Oh…" Renji gasped "ya sure it's not like ya…just want to get some meat on those bones? Ya're skinny, it wouldn't hurt ya…"

The icy glare he received induced him to stop talking.

"Okay, I got it – 'was just kidding, sorry. But seriously…it doesn't sound good to me. A man carrying a baby…what the others would think of ya? Ya know that pride-and-honour-thingie ya always care about…"

Byakuya hung his head down a little, deeply exhaling "I don't know. But I can't see other ways for the Kuchiki-clan to have another heir of pure blood…"

"I see, but…he would be my son as well. Son of two men and one of them being a backstreet rat. Dontcha think that would shame your family even more than some half-blooded baby or …another adoption?"

The nobleman turned around and gave him one of his most severe look "Don't say that ever again, Renji. You're my companion. Nearly…my husband, we could say. And I'm the head of the clan. What I decide it's what has to be done, without buts or regrets…and if I want our next heir to have Abarai blood in his veins, nothing can stop me…not anymore…"

That was surprising. Truly surprising. Was he saying it was not only the fact of having a child, but Byakuya want said child with him? Did he love him as much as to sacrifice again his honour to further strengthen their relationship? They were openly gay, he wasn't noble or rich, he was loudmouthed and messy – he was the contrary of everything suitable for such an important and dignified man. But still…could love win over this? Could their feeling be as strong as to induce Kuchiki Byakuya to wish for a pregnancy?

"Oh gawd…Byakuya…ya mean ya want a baby from _me_?" he gasped, incredulous.

"Aye, Renji. I want this baby from you. You're my rightful lover now, aren't you?"

Abarai-fukutaichou nodded, confused. His partner lightly smiled at him and leaned over to kiss his lips "I want just to be with you, Renji? Can't you understand it? I love you"

"I…I love you too…I love you too…" he deepened the kiss, hugging the older man close to his chest "But still…"

The nobleman frowned "Still…?"

"Can't we just go for adoption? I get yar reasons behind that all, but….seriously, I can't picture that Mayuri-weirdo getting his hands on you" he pouted, earning an honest chuckle from the usually aloof man.

"Fine…I can see your point as well…let's just hope the kid won't be as undisciplined as you were, because I won't have enough strength and patience to tame another Rukongai brat and make him fit for the Sereitei life…"

"Hey! I wasn't undisciplined!" Renji barked back, blushing crimson

Byakuya smirked "Were too"

"Was not!"

"Are you questioning your taichou's word?"

"Hell yeah! When taichou is being a prick he needs to be properly punished!" the lieutenant replied, dragging his companion down on the bed and nibbling all over his neck.

"RENJI! I BID YOU TO STOP!" Kuchiki-taichou squeaked. He was flushed and embarrassed beyond words.

"Nope…if you really want to be a _mother_…you have to learn how to deal with disobedient kids, first…."

Kuchiki-taichou, however, had serious doubts a child would leave on him as many bruises and hickeys as Renji did that morning…

_Owari_


	10. Falling Apart

Oh my gawd...no new drabbles...IN A YEAR?! Looks like I had to dedicate myself to longer stories, mmmm? Yes, yes, that was it. Anyway, here we go. A smaaaal drabble I wrote in July and I've now found on my PC. Enjoy and review, please! Oh...and...would you give me ideas on new drabbles? I'd LOVE it!

**Author:** Uchiha Yumi

**Title:** Falling Apart

**Genre: **Angst, Yaoi, Romance

**Rating:**T

**Parings:** Renji x Byakuya

**Main Characters:**Kuchiki Byakuya, Abarai Renji

_**Falling Apart**_

* * *

_I try to say goodbye and I choke  
Try to walk away and I stumble  
Though I try to hide it, it's clear  
My world crumbles when you are not near_

_Macy Gray, "I try"_

* * *

Becomingness meant nothing to him anymore.

His whole world had miserably fallen apart – he had sought a light, following black thick lines marked on a muscular canvas. He had sought a light and he had lost his own path.

There's no prison a warrior can't escape from, he believed, but a curtain had fallen in front of his very eyes and every candle, every firm hold he had on reality was fading away, suddenly – and he started sinking. Falling down in a pair of strong, brawny arms, in a red ocean of silky, flaming strands.

Discipline couldn't help him, now.

His own body was his worst traitor. Subtle, stabbing sensations hit him heavily, in the middle of the night – chest heaving, limbs quivering, his skin begging for an impossible relief. Everything was swirling and he was crawling, inside his own dreams. Slender fingers reached out for something to grip onto – his knuckles whitened, his hands clutched just to find another body – was he safe again?

It was the edge of the precipice and he dived in, relentlessly. A warm hug was embracing him and yet he was drowning.

It was his fate, maybe.

He couldn't run away and he couldn't pull back. His heart was being wrenched and yet, that ache, made him feel alive. He was fighting bare-handed and he was being wounded.

Red hair and red blood. Pain and liberation. Freedom and slavery. Heat and sweat.

Deep inside he was rejoicing.

_Owari_


End file.
